When selecting a computer system, operating system, and/or environment for implementation in a computing environment (e.g., a business), benchmarks are used to select among the available options. Benchmark data can show how well suited a computer system, operating system, and/or environment is for an intended use without the need to install and operate business software for an extended period of time to analyze performance. For example, benchmark data may be used to select among various computer architectures, various virtual machine environments (e.g., JAVA virtual machine environments), various operating system implementations, etc. Benchmark data is often generated by executing a set of instructions on each of the computer system configurations to be analyzed and monitoring the execution. For example, the amount of time needed to execute the set of instructions on each of the computer system configurations may be recorded and compared to determine which computer system configuration is best at executing the instructions.